Chaos & Euphoria
by PhantomsHarlot
Summary: Full summary on the inside! This is a Panic! At The Disco Fan Fiction :
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

_Erin Rose LeBlanc was different, from how she walked or talked but never exactly realized how different. When she was thirteen something happens. Something changes her making her more different than she ever wanted to be._

A accident that made her realize that, she isn't the normal human being. That she isn't just like everybody else,she realizes  
She has powers.

So, now that she is on her own she has to learn to keep her abilities secret or else things could go terribly wrong, but now as she is fearing for her life as National Security and the FBI search for her she stumbles upon a man who isn't so different from herself, Spencer Smith may not have a special ability, but he shows her another kind of power.

With the FBI on her trails, will she be able to live a normal life? Will she be able to break free from this chaos and start living in her own euphoria?

**Chaos & Euphoria**

**Chapter 1:**

It was obvious, if they knew anything at all about me they would know for a fact that I could read their minds at that very moment. I knew they were coming so I had to work quickly. I grabbed my duffel bag and threw it onto my bed. I pushed some hair behind my ear as I shoved some clothes into the bag. Now, I ran to the bathroom, grabbing the essentials. I could hear their footsteps as they ran down the hall to my door.

"Police! Open up!" a man yelled. I just shook my head, packed my things, and walked over to my window.

'I hope the guys remember the use the tazer as soon as we get it' The man at the door thought as I opened the window.

"Miss? We don't want to hurt you…" he said loudly and the door busted open.

At that moment I had never been so scared in my entire life. It seemed that everything slowed down as my eyes glided shut. Time stood still. Pieces of wood from the door frame stopped in thin air. I turned to look back at the chaos frozen behind me, then smirked to myself. They were idiots to think that they could stop me. A mind reader and a freezer of time and space.

'_Alright, let's get out of here'_ I thought to myself, throwing my bag onto the fire escape below me, then hopping out the window myself beside it. I winced when my ankle popped, but immediately it snapped back into place, healing itself; as if it had never happened.

I climbed down the fire escape and started to run down the street, weaving through the crowds of people. I closed my eyes, concentrated on moving time again. I had only recently figured out how to work this particular power. It all started when I was thirteen.

Everything was like a normal day, until the point my temper frayed and I ran away. I was running across the highway and, like the normal pre-teen, not paying attention to my surroundings. A large truck suddenly slammed into me. You might be thinking, 'well, aren't you dead?'. (Yes, I can read your mind, it's one of my powers.) As crazy as it sounds…I healed. Everything was put back the way it was supposed to be, and I didn't even have to try. The past five years I have acquired two inhuman abilities to go with the first one. Freezing time and reading minds, which of course come in handy quite often.

It seemed so long ago that everything was so simple. Now, just about six years later, I am being chased down by National security and the FBI. I looked around and sighed. None of them were in sight which was good, I guess. I decided to get some coffee before I headed out. I needed something to keep me going.

"What would you like?" A woman asked me. I smiled sweetly.

"Uhm, a French vanilla decaf latte." I said to her.

"Foam?" she questioned.

"Yes, please" I said to her, pulling some money out of my pockets and spilling change everywhere.

"Shit" I cursed under my breath as I bent down to pick it up.

I placed the change back into my pocket and waltzed over to the other side of the cabinet to pick up my latte. I brought the cup to my lips and sighed in content. It would be best if I started walking now. I walked out of the coffee shop and pulled my hood up over my head. I kept my eyes down, my mind open. I really should have been paying attention to where I was walking.

"Oh, shit! So sorry!" I said when I bumped into someone. My hood fell back in the process.

"Watch where the fuck you're going!" he yelled at me. I looked past his anger and into his mind. '_I'm five minutes pregnant'_ he thought to himself. I giggled a little. "I'm so sorry" I repeated, trying to contain my amusement. "Whatever," he said coldly, then walked off.

Keeping my bag high on my shoulder I kept walking forward, smiling to myself. But my smile soon faded when I saw men looking around a short distance away.

'She's around here somewhere, we'll be in so much trouble if we don't catch her' one of them thought.

I crossed the street trying to escape their prying eyes. I pulled my hood back up and sighed. I hoped that all this would be over soon, I didn't know how much longer I could keep running. I guess I'm going to have to do the one thing that might get them off my tail for a while.

Move.

As much as I despised the thought of it, it seemed like the only logical escape at this time. "Hey you! Don't move!" someone yelled and I turned to see who they were talking to when I realized, it was me. I began to walk quickly through the crowded New York streets.

"Get back here!"He yelled and thats when I realized if I didn't freeze time they would catch me. I really didn't feel like being tortured and or poked and prodded at today so I closed my eyes making everything once again..Slow down then come to a complete halt.

I squeezed through the people as they stood motionless. More or less like a cardboard cut out.

_'You should be good now...'_ I told my self as I walked up to the subway, closing my eyes once again setting time back in its normal pace.

'_When did she get here?'_ I heard someone think and I saw a elderly man watching me as if he knew something. I wasn't about to stand around all day and find out so I ran down into the subway station.

When I sat down on the subway seats I felt like people where watching me, as if I were under observation. I kept my gaze downward, trying to open my thoughts so I could hear theirs.

_'What is she staring at?'_

_'I'm gonna be later for work now...'_

_'I'm so tired of the damn nagging its all I hear anymore. Maybe..Wait..Why is she looking at me like that?'_I quickly looked down and closed my eyes. He kept watching me but when the Train stopped her got off, and I stayed on.

When I finally got off the train I was closer to New Jersey than I was before. More like right the state board but yeah. I kept walking but stopped when I saw a ATM. I walked over to it and then hit it knowing full well that if I with drawled some money they would trace it then find me again. I

"Mame..Is everything okay?" A woman asked me and I turned smiling at her.

"Just realized I left my card at home." I told her and she smiled back.

"Well thats not good."She said to me.

_'Freak...'_ Is what she thought.

_'Just keep walking...'_ I urged my self, pushing people out of my way as I reached my stop. This was it this is where I started on my journey to a new home. I walked to the bus station ticket place and bought a ticket for Nevada, that would keep them off my trail for at least a little while.

Hopefully.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**_Hi, my name is Marissa _**

**_and I had a previous account on her but...I lost he password to it and my e mail so..sucks for me. This story has several chapters ready, all you have to do is review. For now I am just going to see how many readers I get then I will give you a limit to how many reviews I want before I post again... Deal? I think its reasonable. Anywho I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter._**

-_**lub you!**_

_**Marissa**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

It seemed like so long ago that, I was sitting on my couch watching cartoons before work. It wasn't a lot to forget but it was my life. Everything I had was being stripped away from me. My sense of pride..dignity. They were trying to take everything I had and it was working, not in one of the most ethical ways but it was tearing me down.

"The buses next stop will be in Las Vegas, Nevada passengers that are unloading at that point should gather their things.

_'I hate my job...'_ He thought.

I groggily rubbed my eyes and looked out the window, the site that befell my eyes was one of amazement all the lights blinking in an un-coordinated manner making your eyes crave more of this odd but welcoming sight. The bus rolled to a stop and I stood, I was the only one to stand but that didn't bother me. I smiled as I passed the bus driver and he gave a slight nod.

_'Holy shit..she is hot.'_

I smiled and shook my head and stepped onto the pavement and was instantly forced to do the full spin as I looked around. You know like the ones the camera usually does but I did it by just spinning. This was my new home I seriously hope they didn't find me anytime soon. I didn't particularly enjoy running for my very existence. I decided to try and mingle, hoping to find someone who trusted me enough to let me stay with them for a night or two. I walked into a casino and was looking at the gamblers loose all their money this game would be all to easy for me to win.

I had been winning every round and they began glaring at me evilly, I could hear someones thoughts but I couldn't pin point where he was. All I know was he was talking about me, what if he was with the government.

_'She is really good at that game...wonder how she knows?' _He thought and I folded, grabbing my bag and placing it on my shoulder. I took my chips and walked over to the cashier smiling at her sweetly. She took them and began counting, then she typed in some numbers onto the key board and the money came out a distributer sort of thing. She handed me my money and I was on my way, thank god she didn't ask for I.D.

I walked over to the bar and I could hear that guys thoughts again. He was following me? Great.

_'Ah! There she is...'_He thought and I smiled.

_'I'm gonna go talk to her, she looks nice...I hope she is nice...'_ I smiled a little more as I approached the bar and ordered me a drink. I guess he just wanted someone to talk to. It could hurt,could it?

"Hi!" He said to me and when I looked at him, he wasn't what I had expected at all. He had short brown hair, and amazing brown eyes to match. His lips where the most noticeable feature playing on his face. He was attractive, there was no lying about this.

"Hi." I said shyly.

"So, what brings you to Las Vegas?"He asked me and I smirked.

"How do you know I'm not from here?" I questioned and he raised an eyebrow.

"Duffel bag.."He said and I laughed nodding.

"Alright..you got me." I agreed.

"I'm trying to escape..." I told him and he smiled.

"From?"

"Everything. Bad things happening back home so I needed to get away."I told him vaguely. Well It wasn't a lie.

"I know that feeling, but right now... I feel like skittles."He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small bag of skittles.

"Sure." I said and I held out my hand as he poured a few onto it.

_'Yay she is nice! AND she likes skittles'_ He said happily in his head and I laughed a little.

"What?"He asked looking around.

"Someone fall?"

"Trip?"

"Drop their chips?"

"OH! I made a Rhyme!"He said acting like he had made a score, I looked at him and smiled.

"No, its a little uh...inside joke if you will." I said laughing a little more.

"Oh I love those."He said sitting back down on the stool. I turned and looked at my drink behind me and sipped from it closing my eyes to savor the taste. It had been so long since I had, had anything to drink. The tea coated my throat making the dryness disappear.

"Yeah. Their pretty cool sometimes." I said to him smiling and I sighed a bit.

"So where do you stay at?"He asked curiously.

_'She is realllly awesome...'_

"Uhm..No where..."I told him.

_'Oh my goodness...she has no where quick! Think!'_

"Wanna come stay with me?"He asked and I smiled a little.

"I don't even know you name!" I said laughing.

"Oh right, I'm Brendon."He said holding his hand out. I shook his hand and smiled.

"Erin." I said to him and his eyes went straight to my chest.

_'Great...now she thinks your a perv...'_

"No I don't, I mean uhm shit uhm Sure I'd love to..." I said about to kill my self for the slip up.

"Okay then! Lets get going!"He said to me, grabbing my bag. I followed him as we walked down an alley.

"Hey uhm, is this safe?" I asked him.

"Not usually but all the assholes are to drunk to even win a fight."Brendon said to me shrugging as we reach an apartment complex. We walked up the stairs and he took out a key, he unlocked the door. We walked in and I looked around when someone yelled at me.

"What the fuck?!" He yelled pointing at me.

"Huh? OH!" I said laughing to myself.

"Brendon...She is stalking me..."He said glaring me at me.

"Who pissed in your crispys?" I asked him and Brendon laughed.

"No..She isn't. She is running away form bad things Spencer. Your over dramatic..."Brendon countered and Spencer stared at him.

"Just stay out of my way."He told me then looked at Brendon.

"Oh..You wanna know how we met?" He asked grinning at him friend.

"HM lemme guess, was she working on a corner?"Spencer asked and I gaped at him.

_'Why did I say that? I wish I could apologize...'_

A small smile formed on my face, I looked down at my hands and sighed.

"Spence that was uncalled for."Brendon said seriously. " I think you owe her an apology..."

"I'm sorry. I honestly shouldn't have said that..."Spencer said to me and I nodded.

_'I really am sorry. Today just isn't my day...'_

"Its alright..." I said to him softly pushing some hair out of my face.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Uhm..Erin uh you can take my bed."Brendon said and I shook my head.

"No I'll take the couch, this is your home..." I said to him and he sighed.

"I'm to tired to argue."Brendon mutter and I smiled. He handed me a cover and a pillow. I didn't even bother to change, it seemed pretty pointless. I covered up, and once my eyes were closed I was asleep. Its a nice feeling, you know. Being safe, for once I felt it and it felt really good.


	3. Chapter 3

Chaos & Euphoria

Chapter 3:

I sat up on the couch, the sun was peeking through the blinds making me squint slightly. I rubbed my eyes then looked around, no one was up.

[I] You should just leave...[/i] My mind told me and I shook my head ignoring it.

I walked into the kitchen and went on a hunt to find the ingredients to make me a my morning brew. also known as Coffee. I pushed my tangled hair behind my ear and yawned tiredly. As the aroma filled the kitchen I heard the shuffle of feet make their way into the kitchen. I looked up surprised that I heard him before I heard his thoughts. He grumbled something I couldn't understand and I handed him some coffee and he smiled weakly, forcing me to look down.

[I] I wonder if she is okay...she looks down..[/i] He finally thought.

"You alright?"He asked me as he sipped the luke warm beverage.

"Yep! Look thanks for letting me stay with you, I probably should start looking for somewhere else to stay..." I said to him and he laughed weakly.

"You don't have to."He said to me shrugging.

"Stay as long as you need,You don't take up much room to begin with."He said shrugging, I could hear some not so pleasant things coming from Spencer's mind. When he imereged from what I guessed what his room, I kept my eyes down I personally didn't want to know what he was thinking while he was "Handling His Business". Isn't that kind of personal?

"Morning."Spencer said and I grumbled something.

"Good morning!" Brendon said full of excitement, everyone was quiet and I guess Brendon couldn't stand it. I kept my eyes down, drinking my coffee.

"Sooo how'd you sleep?"Brendon asked me.

"Great! Better than I have in a while."I said to him, which was all lies that couch was terrible.

[I] 'Liaaarrr, that couch is killer. She can sleep in my room tonight..'[/i]

"No that couch is terrible you can sleep in my room tonight... I have to work." He said to me and I looked at him suspiciously

[i]'Great...Now she thinks you want in her pants...well..I wouldn't say now.'[/i] I thought it was hilarious how when he talked to himself in his head he would make faces and wriggle his eye brows. I laughed to myself.

"Alright." I said to him. "Thank you."

"No problem." Brendon said and Spencer glared at me making me feel very unwelcome. I looked at Brendon who was smiling happily, this guy had it all didn't he? I smiled then jerked my head up upon hearing Spencer's thoughts.

[i]'Whats up with this girl? She is so weird....'[/i] He thought making me giggle slightly.

"What?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Your strange."He said grabbing his car keys and walking out of the apartment.

"Don't mind him, he is just pissed because his girlfriend left him."Brendon said to me shrugging and I smiled.

[I]'Why is he such an ass...'[/i] He asked himself.

"Ah its cool. I don't care. So uh What are we doing today?" I asked him curiously and he grinned.

"SIGHT SEEING!" He said extra excited.

"Sounds fun." I said smiling at him.

[i]'She is really awesome....'[/i] He thought making a blush tint my cheeks. There was something about him, that made me trust him, maybe it was his child like antics or maybe it was just him in general. I felt like I could tell him my secret, I felt like I could tell him anything. The fact that he was so sweet made it all even better. Maybe he was that one I was told to find, maybe...just maybe.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone thinking, and it made my stomach churn. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to tell him that I needed to hide.

[i]'Boss said she ran here somewhere....[/i] He thought and I cursed under my breath and Brendon looked at me concerned.

"You alright?"He questioned.

[i]Did I do something wrong?[/i]

"No..yes! Yes I'm fine.. uh Brendon, I have to go...I'm sorry I just can't take up space anymore. Even if it is a little." I said grabbing my bag and tossing it onto my shoulder. He grabbed my wrist has I headed for the door.

"What are you talking about Erin...Whats going on?"He asked me concern filling his chocolate brown eyes making feel my walls fall down to the ground. I sighed and looked at the ground nervously just as someone knocked on the door. I turned and my heart began to beat fast and I pulled Brendon to me and began to whisper in his ear.

"Brendon, their looking for me...Please hide me..please." I begged him.

"FBI open up!" the man yelled and Brendon's eyes widened

"Its nothing I did...its what they want me for...I wouldn't ask you if I knew I was in the wrong...I'll explain it all after they are gone..." I said to him and he nodded pushing me into his room and opening his closet. He had a trunk in there and he opened it setting my duffel bag on the shelf above my head, I climbed into the dark space. He closed his closet and ran to the door.

"Sorry. I was in the bathroom."He said in a happy tone.

[i]'I hope she explains all this to me, so I understand.'[/i]

"Have you seen this girl?"He asked him and I heard him take the paper.

"No, she sure is pretty though...is she missing?"He asked convincingly, as he spoke to the man seriously.

"I guess you could say that, but be careful She may be beautiful but she is dangerous. Keep an eye out..."He said to him and I heard the front door shut. I felt my hear t beating around in my chest erratically I was going to have to tell him everything right from the beginning so he could see why I was running so hard. I heard the closet open and I gasped for fresh air when he opened the trunk. He looked at me with a serious face.

"Now...Explain..."He said sitting on his bed and I sat on the floor in front of him.

"It all started when I was 13..."

[b]TO BE CONTINUED....[/b]


	4. Chapter 4

Chaos & Euphoria

Chapter 4:

[i]Flash Back[/i]

[i]"We don't have money for you to keep going to the bar, Michael!" My mother yelled forcing me to wince sub consciously.

"I need to go out with the guys! We don't ever have money! Where are you spending it?!"He yelled at my mother and I ran to my room and grabbed my book bag dumping all of its contents onto the floor and packing it with clothes and the other essentials. I sniffled as I walked out the front door. They didn't even notice I was leaving, which made me even more sad knowing they would be better off with out me.

I was running, I didn't know where or when I would stop. I didn't know where I was going to sleep all I could think about how happy my parents would be when I was gone. How happy they would be that they had money. I was the reason dad couldn't go out, I was the reason mom got yelled at because she bought me some new clothes. I couldn't put them through this torment anymore, it was always a fight about money or me. I just couldn't deal with it anymore.

As I crossed the first intersection I made it to the highway, I had my backpack hitched onto my shoulders. I pulled my hoodie over my head and ran for it hoping I would make it across with out dying. I felt an impact greater than anything I had felt in my entire life. More than even coming to the world which in its self is a huge impact. I groaned as my body lay on the newly paved roads, I could feel something happening to me. Bones snapping back into place, the pain was almost unbearable. Soon enough the pain stopped and I realized I wasn't even hurt. I stood on my feet and grabbed my bag which laid a few yards away from me and continued to run for my life. Something was different, something was wrong with me because I wasn't like everyone else I was special.

I knew I had to protect that because people are scared of what they don't understand and I couldn't let them kill me. I had to fight for my rights.[/i]

"Brendon, I'm not like everyone else. I can heal, and read your...thoughts..and freeze time..." I said to him and he looked at me with a blank expression. His mind held no thoughts, then he attacked me making me scream.

"YOUR FREAKING AMAZING! Will you marry me?"He asked and a faint blush touched my cheeks since he was no practically straddling my waist.

"Uhm...if I say yes will you get off?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Then yeah." I said smiling and he climbed off me.

"So..uh you've been reading my mind..."He asked and I sighed.

"I can't fully control that one yet. I just got it about a year ago. I hear everyone's thoughts, its really annoying especially when you have a headache." I told him and he looked at me.

"You've just made all my comic books so real."He said like a giddy child on Christmas.

"Your welcome?" I said not sure what to say to that comment.

"Thank you, Thank you, thank you thank."He said repeatedly as he hugged me tightly.

"I'm never going to let them hurt you.. I promise."He said to me seriously.

"Don't promise me that Brendon...I don't want you getting hurt..."I said to him seriously as I stood on my feet.

"I won't."He said looking at me with a faint smile.

"Good. Now, you cannot tell anyone..." I said to him seriously and he pouted.

"Fine.."He said nodding in complete understandment.

"Thanks for understanding. I didn't know how well you would take all this..." I said to him and he shrugged.

"A hot chick with super powers lives in my apartment... I would have a problem with this why?"He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Well, you could have thought I was psycho..Don't you want proof..."I asked him, he tapped his chin a bit and nodded. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a knife off the counter then walking back into his room and sitting on the floor next to him. I sliced my hand open allowing the blood to flow freely from the fresh cut I had just created. He gulped a little and leaned forward to grab my hand but when he held it in his hand there was nothing there but blood. The cut had healed it self.

"Whoa..."He said blinking rapidly.

"So...are we still cool..."I asked him, he looked up at me and nodding.

"Yeah, so uh do you have any new powers?"He asked me and I laughed a little.

"Not to my knowledge. Something always triggers it, the first time I froze time I was stuck in frozen time for like 3 hours....it sucked. Once I finally got the hang of it everything was okay though." I said to him shrugging slightly.

"Cool. So you could get away with anything...like a super hero.."He said to me and I laughed.

"No..It doesn't work like that." I said to him shaking my head.

"Then how does it work?"He asked me curiously.

"Videos still video tape when time freezes thats how the FBI found out about that particular power..." I said to him shrugging slightly, pushing some hair out of my face.

"Brendon..." I said softly, as tears filled my eyes.

"Erin.. whats wrong?"

[i]'God..she is scared anyone can see it...'[/i]

"If...if they get me... I want you to give this tape to the news okay. Tell them the FBI is holding a civilian hostage and they will have no choice but to let me go. I haven't done anything to harm anyone, I just want people to know. People like me to know that there is always hope..." I said to him as they fell down my cheeks. I felt him wrap his arms around me, he kissed the top of my head. He took the tape, then pushed some hair from my face.

"Whatever you need me to do. I'll do it..."He told me and I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." I whispered to him softly.


End file.
